Peter Ten
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when a certain Ben Tennyson comes to Quahog? Looks like Stewie's version of the Omnitrix will end up falling into Peter's unholy hands, and abuse ten random aliens for his own purpose. Oh, and the Forever Knights may come in too.
1. A Celebrity In Quahog

Peter Ten

Chapter 1: A Celebrity In Quahog

It was an average day in Quahog, Rhode Island for a certain Griffin family whom were out in the park.

"What a relief, the week is finally over and we can finally relax" sighed Lois with relief.

"Yeah, this week pretty much sucked" added Peter.

But as the Griffin family were heading right into the park, they noticed a crowd of reporters gathering.

"Oh great, what's this? Did Joe save a life again?" asked Peter.

"Are you over your jealousy with Joe?" asked Brian.

"Well, I hide it more so these days" replied Peter, "say let's see if it is Joe."

"Eh, Peter, I'm right here" said Joe who overheard his rants about him.

"Oh, so you're not going to be given another day by Mayor West?" asked Peter.

"No, but this crowd of reporters is making it difficult for me trying to get through to see who it is" added Joe.

"Oh don't worry, you should be the only celebrity around these parts" said Peter, "so I'm going to help you protect your turf."

Typically in his usual manner, Peter began to move through the crowd of reporters in a rude manner. Pushing each one aside as he was trying to get through the crowd tos ee who was really in the center.

"Alright, move aside" said Peter as he pushed aside

"Hey, watch where you're going buddy" said Tom Tucker as he noticed Peter's rudeness.

"Well then who the heck are you reporters gawking at?" asked Peter.

"Well, you know those reports of the alien heroes?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, so what?" asked Peter.

"So the young man behind the many alien heroes is here in Quahog" added Tom, "and since I'm up next, it looks like I'm on the air."

"Oh no you don't, Joe's the only one who gets to be the celebrity here in Quahog" said Peter.

"Pardon me?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, you heard me, Joe Swanson is the only celebrity that gets to mark his turf here" added Peter to which Joe was quickly leaving the scene.

Suddenly a man in black hair came right up to the two whom were arguing.

"Is this imbecile giving you trouble?" asked the young man to Tom Tucker.

"Yeah, he's preventing me having an interview with your friend" added Tom.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Cool Guy" said Peter, "just what are you going to do to me if I don't step aside?"

Suddenly the young man then kicked poor Peter right in the knee having poor Peter collapse to the ground feeling the pain.

"Ah, ssssss, ah sssssss, ah ssssssss" cried Peter for about at least a minute or so.

"Kevin!" cried a woman's voice.

"Hey, he was causing a scene, I'm doing what any responsible body guard would do" added Kevin.

"Alright that's it buddy, you want to go one on one with me?" asked Peter as he got up.

"Whoa, you're serious about taking me on?" laughed Kevin.

"Look buddy, I don't know who the heck you're trying to defend, but I bet my friend Joe can do ten times better than you" added Peter to which Peter began to look around, "say where is Joe?"

"Excuse me, but is he trying to bother you?" asked Joe who came back in his police uniform, "I'll take it from here."

Peter couldn't believe that Joe had saved him from a fight from a foe who was obviously ten times stronger than him.

"Look Peter, I appreciate you helping me out, but seriously, you don't want to mess with the Plumbers" said Joe.

"Oh, I always deal with running out those plumbers all the time, like earlier this week" laughed Peter, "I told them back off, I can fix this."

"Did you fix your plumbing problem?" asked Joe.

"Not really" replied Peter.

Finally Joe had managed to reunite Peter with his family whom were starting a picnic without him since they had to wait so long.

"Where were you Peter?" asked Lois.

"I was just exploring the new celebrity in town" replied Peter.

"He got into a little fight with one of the body guards" said Joe.

Suddenly a green light from afar could be seen. Stewie could see the strange odd light as the reporters were gawking at whoever was in the center.

"I saw, what the heck is that strange light" said Stewie.

"Stewie, get back to mommy" said Lois.

"Bah, I want to see what made that green light!" cried Stewie as he was the one whom headed to the crowd of reporters.

"Don't worry, I'll fetch him" added Joe as he sighed heading toward the crowd.

As Stewie managed to head toward the crowd and peaked his head through the legs of the reporters, he noticed an odd monkey-like alien hopping about.

"What the heck?" cried Stewie.

"Spider-monkey, ultimate form!" roared the alien.

The spider-monkey then morphed into a gorilla-like spider monster.

Reporters were immediately taking pictures of the alien.

"What the duce, I need to get my hands on that sort of technology!" cried Stewie.

While whoever was behind the alien form was showing off to reporters on what the ultimate alien form of Spider Monkey could really do. The crowd didn't know that Stewie was getting quite close. Just then, a green light flashed and a young man who wore a jacket with the number ten on it appeared.

"Whoa, I need to have that sort of technology at my disposal!" cried Stewie.

But before Stewie could get toward the young man and look at the odd device attached to his arm, Joe Swanson came just in time to grab Stewie.

"Blast!" cried Stewie as Joe grabbed him.

"Sorry to bother you again, just getting the little one back to his family" said Joe as he was holding Stewie.

"No problem" said the young man.

"Blast, I was so close to finding out how that device works!" cried Stewie as he was being dragged away by Joe.

A few minutes later, poor Stewie was forced to unite with his family again.

"Oh thank you Joe" said Lois.

"Blast, I wanted to see how that technology works!" cried Stewie as he was handed over to Lois.

"You stay put here for the day" said Lois.

"So Stewie, what was it like over there?" asked Brian as he started to eat his sandwich.

"Well, let's just say I know a way to craft that sort of technology" replied Stewie.


	2. Azmuth's Meditations

Chapter 2: Azmuth's Meditations

While the Griffin family were having a picnic on Earth, somewhere elsewhere in the galaxy, Azmuth was meditating and was quite disturbed with a certain Stewie Griffin's intentions.

"This better be important" said Azmuth as Myaxx was coming into the room.

"Am I disturbing you?" asked Myaxx.

"On second thought I could use your help" said Azmuth as he turned toward his assistant, "we need to head to Earth immediately."

"Let me guess, Vilgax has been revived? Some other supervillain is out to destroy the Earth?" continued Myaxx.

"It's none of the above, but I do fear that I have sense a presence of an evil genius is afoot" said Azmuth.

Just after that statement, the picnic which the Griffins were having was finally over. Stewie Griffin had then raced toward his room. As he opened up a secret room by pressing a button, Stewie was quite gleeful that he had managed to acquire a number of deadly alien DNAs throughout real and fictional worlds alike.

"Now to spend a good number of hours creating that alien device" laughed Stewie.

While Stewie went to work in creating his own Omnitrix, Brian peaked in his room and noticed Stewie was obviously using a lot of power.

"I don't want to know what you're trying to do" sighed Brian as he then walked away.

It nearly took most of the night for Stewie to create his Omnitrix. He had finally just compiled the last alien DNA into the new Omnitrix.

"Finally, and it only took only all night" sighed Stewie.

But as Stewie was about to fall asleep, Lois came into the room.

"Stewie, time for breakfast" said Lois.

"Blast, I wanted to test my own alien device!" cried Stewie as he realized what was going on.

While poor Stewie was being brought downstairs for breakfast, Peter was obviously a bit late getting up. After getting out of the shower, he noticed that he had misplaced his watch. So he went room to room trying to find it.

"Lois, have you seen my watch?" asked Peter as he shouted downstairs.

"You must have misplaced it" replied Lois.

But as Peter continued his exploration, he came across what seemed to look like a watch in Stewie's room that was oddly colored green.

"Never mind Lois, I think I found my watch, looks like Stewie must have been experimenting on it to make it work better" said Peter as he then picked up Stewie's version of the Omnitrix to which it started up a green glow, "say that's new, I guess Stewie must have been playing around a nuclear plant to get this fixed."

As Peter finally came downstairs, everyone started to notice the odd watch on Peter's wrist.

"Hey dad, you got a new cool watch, where did you get it?" asked Chris.

"Chris, don't be stupid that doesn't look like a watch" commented Meg.

"Shut it Meg, of course this is a cool watch, Stewie did a good job in fixing it" replied Peter.

"Not to agree with Meg, but if it were a watch, wouldn't there be a clock on it to tell time?" asked Lois.

"You know what Lois, you're right" replied Peter.

"Hey, wait a second, I suggested it wasn't a watch in the first place!" protested Meg.

"No body cares about your opinion Meg!" laughed Chris.

"Shut up Chris, just shut up!" roared Meg.

"Well whatever it is I'm going to take it to work and show it off" laughed Peter.

But as Peter was going out, Stewie noticed Peter was finally using his alien device that was suppose to be meant for him.

"Blast, that fat man took my alien device!" cried Stewie.

"You're what device?" asked Brian as he was reading the newspaper.

"My own alien device that the celebrity with the real alien device was using" replied Stewie.

"So what kind of aliens did you manage to put into your so-called alien device?" asked Brian.

"Let's just say I wanted to use a number of these deadly aliens to take over this planet!" cried Stewie.

"Okay Stewie, it's time for you to go to school" said Lois

"No, I need to get my alien device back from the fat man!" cried Stewie as he was being taken away by Lois.

While poor Stewie was being taken away, Peter was about to head to work, but first stopped at a coffee shop to get some coffee. As Peter walked inside the store, the cashier noticed an odd strange object on his wrist.

"Say, sir you wouldn't be a friend of Ben Tennyson would ya?" asked the cashier.

"What does my new watch which my son had just improved has to do with that?" asked Peter.

"Well, just like it's very similar to the device he has on" added the cashier as he gave Peter his coffee.

"Bah, it's just a fancy watch, nothing that special" said Peter as he took his coffee, "sorry, but I got to go."

But as Peter was heading out the coffee shop, a member of the Forever Knights whom wasn't in uniform noticed Peter's odd device as he sat in his seat drinking his coffee.

"That's odd, I thought only that troublesome Tennyson boy had something like that" said the not in uniformed Forever Knight.

As Peter started up the engine, he headed off to work. Peter really wanted to see what time it was on the watch itself. Although he could look at what time it was on his clock in the car itself, Peter wanted to see if his new watch had a clock as what Lois suggested it should have.

"What kind of a watch is this?" asked Peter as he started to twist it a bit.

Suddenly the image of some sort of a martian-like humanoid came up.

"What the heck is this?" asked Peter as he noticed the martian-like humanoid figure.

As Peter then pressed the button on the alien device he literally turned himself into an odd green alien with antennas on his head.

"Holy crap!" cried Peter as he looked at himself in the mirror, "I turned into some sort of an alien, wow that cashier was right. Heck I wonder this guy can really do."

Peter then used the strength of the green alien to literally take off the roof of his own car.

"Now I got a compact!" laughed Peter as he started up the engines.

As Peter continued to drive his car as everything was normal, Joe and his partner whom were in a police car waiting for any speeders to speed by in early morning rush hour traffic noticed Peter's strange alienish martian-like look.

"Did you just see what I thought we just saw?" asked Joe's partner as he was drinking some coffee in the police car.

"I think we're on the coffee too much" said Joe who signaled his partner to pour it out of the window.


	3. Peter Shows Off

Chapter 3: Peter Shows Off

While Peter continue to head to work, the lone Forever Knight whom was not in uniform that allegedly witnessed Peter acquiring an Omnitrix in his procession was trying to get pass some of his fellow Forever Knight guards whom were guarding King Patrick.

"No one's allowed and you're title isn't high enough to be authorized" said one of the guards.

"But please, I have information that someone else might have an Omnitrix out there besides Ben Tennyson" said the lone Forever Knight operative.

"Yeah, just go back to your post" said the second guard as he shoved the lower ranking Forever Knight operative away.

While the lone Forever Knight operative got his voice unheard from his superiors, Peter had just arrived at work. His new alien disguise had worn off and he had changed back to his normal human self. While Peter was getting out of his car, his supervisor Angela stopped him.

"Peter, you're about ten minutes late" said Angela who wasn't surprised by this, then she notices Peter's wrecked up car, "and just what the heck happened to your car?"

"Oh, I think this is one of those alien devices that Ben Tennyson celebrity guy was using" said Peter.

"Oh not another excuse, you were probably driving here drunk I assume" implied Angela.

"Oh yeah, I can prove to you this is the real deal and not something I bought online again" laughed Peter.

"Fine, change into anything you have on your device, I don't care!" barked Angela.

"Alright, alright" said Peter to which he then changed himself into an Alien from the Alien movie series to which Angela had a shocking gasping face, "come on, it's not that bad."

Angela immediately ran for her life, and then alerted security, and sounded a silent alarm to get further law enforcement backup.

"What's the big deal" said Peter as he then glared himself into his car mirror and screamed himself, "holy crude! I must have frighten her off! Wow, I can't believe Stewie went through all this trouble to create an alien device for me!"

But as Peter was going to goof off in his new alien form, Joe Swanson had arrived on the scene with members of the swat team ready to take whatever perpetrator down.

"Alright, let's go and do this by the book" said Joe.

As Peter came out in the open, members of the local law enforcement were shocked to see what sort of alien was actually their culprit.

"I am seeing what I think I am seeing?" asked one of the swat soldiers.

"It can't be, this Alien is only in the movies!" added a second swat soldier whom was a bit afraid of the Alien.

"Oh look, there's Joe, I guess I'm going to scare him and his friends away!" laughed Peter as he headed over.

"It's coming this way!" cried Joe who was signaling his men to get ready and fire on Peter whom obviously had no clue whatsoever.

"I'm coming Joe!" laughed Peter.

"Fire!" ordered Joe who was unaware it was obviously Peter.

Suddenly poor Peter soon had to be the one to dodge the bullets.

"Hey, what the heck gives!" cried Peter as he then used the Alien's powers to quickly dash out of the scene.

"You want us to go after it?" asked the head of the swat team who was a bit afraid of it.

"Evacuate the surrounding areas first" said Joe, "we'll move in from there."

While that was happening, meanwhile Lois was driving poor Stewie to school. Stewie whom was in his child's seatbelt couldn't believe what just happen.

"That fat man took my alien device, it was mine, I was so close to getting into such destructive behavior!" cried Stewie.

Suddenly traffic then became a standstill for Lois.

"Alright, what's going on here" said Lois to which a swat team soldier appeared.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to leave the area" said the swat team soldier.

"Why?" asked Lois.

"It's classified information" replied the swat team soldier.

"Well, Stewie, I guess you're going to have to just miss this day of school" said Lois as he took Stewie out of the car.

"Blast, I bet it's the work of the fat man behind all of this mess" said Stewie.

But as Lois was about to leave, a certain Ben Tennyson along with Gwen and Kevin showed up.

"What seems to be the trouble?" asked Ben to the swat team soldier.

"We think we might have a rogue alien on the loose" replied the swat team member, "and quite frankly, my fellow teammates are a bit afraid of taking him on."

"Understandable" replied Ben as he along with Gwen and Kevin walked toward the crime scene.

"Blast, that Tennyson teen is going to bash the fat man!" cried Stewie, "Which is something I want to see happen!"

"Sorry Stewie, but you're going to have to stay here with me" said Lois.

"Blast!" cried Stewie who was trying to get away.

Back in the factory where Peter worked, Peter was hiding like the obvious coward that he was. Even if he were a deadly Alien.

"I don't understand, why is everyone after me?" asked Peter to himself, "This doesn't make sense. All I did was spook Angela."

"Alright you rogue alien, you come on out with your hands, tentacles or whatever you use for locomotion up!" ordered Joe through a megaphone to which he then turned to Ben, "Doesn't look like it's coming out."

"Then we're just going to have to go inside there and make him come out" said Kevin as he then used his powers to change himself into solid metal as he touched a metal lamppost.

"It's hero time!" added Ben as he then changed himself into Big Chill, "Let us professionals handle this."

As the three headed within the factory, Peter then decided it was time to come out of his hiding place.

"Looks like the close is clear" said Peter to himself.

As he stepped out of the shadows, he ran right into Ben, Gwen and Kevin whom were ready for an obvious fight with him.

"Alright, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" said Kevin as he was prepared to give Peter the beating of his life.

Suddenly it looked like Peter was coughing a bit, but instead he spit out acid making the three believe he initiating the first strike.

"It's time to take down this acid spit thrower" said Kevin as he charged toward poor Peter.

Kevin gave Peter a run for his money as he gave him several good punches before knocking him toward the wall.

"Oh that's how you want it then?" asked Peter.

Peter then charged toward Kevin and bashed him a bit with his claws.

"That's for kicking me in the knee the other day!" laughed Peter.

"Time to put you on ice" said Ben who was still Big Chill.

Ben then used his alien powers to trap Peter in a block of ice. But it seemed it wasn't enough to stop Peter as Peter used the Alien's powers to break free.

"Ha, you can't freeze me, you can't freeze me!" laughed Peter as he was trying to flee.

"It's trying to run away!" remarked Gwen as she then began to fire her bolts toward Peter.

Peter then dashed and headed upstairs of the factory.

"How the heck am I going to loose these three if I'm ever going to have fun with this?" asked Peter to himself, "I know what, I'll fake my own death as this deadly Alien."


	4. Spiked Haired Peter?

Chapter 4: Spiked Haired Peter?

The chase was obviously on against Peter who was really the Alien from the moives. Kevin, Ben as Big Chill and Gwen were chasing him throughout the toy factory.

"There has to be someway I can loose them" said Peter as he then noticed a manufacturing shaft where toys were being made, "ha, I'll fake my own death by throwing my own voice."

Suddenly the trio bursted right in and began to search the area.

"That creepy Alien must be around here somewhere" said Kevin.

"You call that thing creepy?" asked Ben.

"Those things can burst out of people's chests, I'm not taking any chances" replied Kevin.

"You weren't afraid of those movies, were you?" asked Gwen.

"Just search for that Alien" replied Kevin.

While the three were searching for that particular Alien, Peter had managed to hid himself on the manufacturing belt.

"Now to put my plan into action" to which Peter began to throw his voice, "I hope those three don't find me over in the manufacturing ring where they make those toys."

"He's over there!" cried Ben.

But as Ben flew over while as Big Chill, he accidently pulled the switch where Peter was on another manufacturing belt began to head toward the various parts of the factory that made the toys.

"This can't be good" sighed Peter.

Poor Peter couldn't believe he was getting in so much pain. As the three came around the other side noticing they had accidently turned it on by mistake. Peter came out right in his normal human self all beaten up.

"Hey, it's that same fat imbecile that tried to ambush you back in the park" laughed Kevin laughing at Peter's injuries.

"I have you know that I was hiding from that nasty alien" replied Peter.

"Looks like it might have done a number of you" added Gwen.

"Nay, I'll be fine" replied Peter as he walked away.

About a few hours later, after the three left, along with the law enforcement that surrounded the factory. Peter's Omnitrix was ready to try out some other aliens on his Omnitrix. As he started to switch over the aliens, he noticed a spiky-haired like humanoid alien.

"Say what the heck is this?" asked Peter.

Peter then pressed the button on the Omnitrix and immediately changed into that spiky-haired humanoid.

"What the hell, I just look like I always do" said Peter as he noticed it.

Peter then gazed into a car mirror.

"Hey look, I got spiky hair!" laughed Peter.

As Peter was starting to head home in his car for the day, he noticed everyone began to look at his hairdo.

"Say Peter, what kind of strange salon did you go to?" asked Joe as he was driving in the police car next to him.

"Eh, the one around the corner where I work" replied Peter.

"Well, I don't want to waste your time" said Joe, "been a wild day for me."

"Yeah, no kidding" laughed Peter.

As Joe sped off, Peter soon began to have trouble with his car.

"Oh no, not now!" cried Peter as the car itself began to stall.

He then got out of the car and was about to head toward a phone. But as Peter was heading there, he noticed he was floating in the air a bit.

"Hey, what the heck?" cried Peter, "I must have turned into an alien that can fly."

Peter then decided instead of walking home, he was literally going to fly home instead.

"This is fun!" laughed Peter, "I feel like a certain Superman!"

Peter couldn't believe how fast he had managed to come home. Lois was surprised by the sort of hairdo Peter had on.

"Peter, what the hell, and where the hell is your car?" asked Lois.

"That's not important Lois, but what is important is that I had a great day of work" laughed Peter.

"You're work place was occupied by a rogue alien" replied Lois.

"Yeah, I know" added Peter.

As Peter sat down ready for dinner, Stewie couldn't believe Peter was still using his Omnitrix.

"Blast, fat man still has my alien device!" cried Stewie.

"So it seems Peter, you had quite a day" added Brian as he noticed Peter.

"Yeah, I got cut up a bit trying to, eh, escape that alien at my factory" replied Peter.

"Wow, dad where did you get the cool hairdo?" asked Chris.

"It's a secret" replied Peter.

"Would you come over and show it off at our school?" continued Meg.

"I said it was a secret Meg!" roared Peter.

"Ha, I like your new form of rage against Meg!" laughed Chris.

"Say, Peter is it me, or is your hair turning gold?" asked Brian.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Peter who was unaware of it.

"Wow, you're anger at Meg must have caused it to do it!" laughed Chris.

"Shut it Chris!" cried Meg.

As Lois then came in with the dinner ready she dropped the plates on the floor which sent it shattering into pieces.

"Peter, what the hell, how did you get golden hair?" cried Lois.

"I don't know Lois, I guess if Meg gets me in the right mood I might show you how it's done" laughed Peter.

"Meg, go to your room" ordered Lois.

"What?" cried Meg.

"You heard you're mother!" roared Peter as his hair started to give off a golden aura.

"Eh, Peter, is it me or did you go to a nuclear plant or something?" asked Brian.

"Oh, so you're on my case as well?" asked Peter, "Well screw you, I'm going out for dinner, and to test this out."

"Blast, I got to follow the fat man!" cried Stewie as he was trying to get down from his high chair.

"You better go and follow him" said Lois to Brian who was a bit worried.

"Oh, I think I might know what could be going on" replied Brian.

As Lois started to clean up, Brian then took Stewie out of his high chair.

"Alright, what did you create last night that made Peter change into that alien?" asked Brian.

"You know a Saiyan is an alien species?" asked Stewie.

"Yeah, I read the anime comics" added Brian.

"Well, we better catch the fat man before he abuses Saiyan powers in not the way I wanted to abuse them" said Stewie.


	5. Peter the Giant Alien Ape

Chapter 5: Peter the Giant Alien Ape

As Peter headed out to get some air, he began to notice that he had some sort of a tail growing in his back. Peter simply turned around and noticed it.

"Hey look, I got a tail!" laughed Peter as he was wagging it, "Maybe I can do those impressions of that Evil Monkey that formerly lived in Chris' closet!"

But as the moon itself began to show itself in the sky, a full moon began to bloom in the sky above. It was just then as Stewie and Brian were coming out to watch over Peter. Peter suddenly had a strange feeling he never felt before, as he was literally growing into a large ape-like monster.

"Oh no, I wanted to do that!" cried Stewie.

"What's he changing into?" cried Brian as he noticed Peter acting a bit odd.

"From the looks of it the Great Saiyan Ape" replied Stewie.

"A what?" cried Brian.

"Well, when I said I had a collection of deadly alien DNAs I have collected throughout my time, I wanted to use it for my own use, but now the fat man has hijacked it for his own purpose!" cried Stewie.

"And how do you propose we're going to stop this?" asked Brian.

"Well then, I thought you never ask, we're going to go back to my room and get a few hi-tech weapons that would bring down this Great Ape" laughed Stewie.

"Oh, I had a bad feeling you were going to say something like that" sighed Brian.

As Peter continued to change into the Great Saiyan Ape, Peter suddenly found out he was quite larger than usual as he was literally stepping all over the yard.

"Wow, did I just grow to become a giant?" thought Peter to himself as he couldn't really speak in his Great Ape form, as Peter looked around he noticed a hamburger restaurant that was shaped like a large hamburger in the distance, "Now there's a tasty thought."

Peter then made his way to the fast food restaurant that was shaped like a large burger in the distance. But as Stewie was finishing up getting his hi-tech weapons ready, Lois turned on the news and noticed Tom Tucker was covering a Giant Ape attack on Quahog itself.

"This is Tom Tucker with breaking news" said Tom on the television screen, "if you have heard of King Kong, that giant ape might want to move over. It seems we have another uninvited guest here moving into Quahog."

"Why does that giant ape look so familiar?" asked Lois to herself.

Back where Peter was trying to have his fun, Peter then began to literally pick up the burger-shaped restaurant that was on the ground with his paws. Literally lifting it from its foundation and then literally began to eat the restaurant itself. Which Peter then spits out parts of the restaurant.

"Yuck, this doesn't taste like a burger!" cried Peter in his own mind.

Suddenly on the ground, Ben, Gwen and Kevin came into the scene.

"Oh no, not those three again!" cried Peter in his mind.

"Alright, let's see if we can put this overgrown gorilla back in the zoo where it came from" said Kevin as he grabbed a metal pole and changed into that element.

"It's hero time, let's take this to the ultimate form of Humungousaur!" roared Ben as he changed into the alien in question.

"Oh that's just great, now I gotta deal with something like that!" cried Peter in his mind.

But as the trio were about to fight poor Peter, Stewie along with Brian came into the scene wearing some sort of hi-tech gear and some hi-tech weapons.

"We have to save Peter, they're going to tear him apart!" cried Brian.

"Relax, I got this thing in the bag" laughed Stewie.

"I think this is no laughing matter boy" said an unfamiliar voice between the two of them.

"Eh, did you just say something?" asked Brian.

"You two, over here" said a small alien-like creature.

"And you would be?" asked Brian.

"I am known as Azmuth, and you my young friend have meddled into something you should have not done so" said Azmuth.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" asked Stewie.

"You're the cause of this crisis here!" replied Azmuth.

"Oh, right, my alien device that I created" laughed Stewie.

"It's not funny, Ben, Gwen and Kevin don't know they're going to tear up you're father" said Azmuth.

"Well, we better get going" sighed Brian.

Back with the fight with Peter who was fighting Ben, Kevin and Gwen. Peter couldn't be able to take on all three. All at once. Ben in his Humungousar ultimate form was giving Peter the beating of a lifetime.

"Wow, just like with those classic monster movies" laughed Brian.

"Quickly, we have to subdue the fat man before those three do!" cried Stewie.

But as both of them began to use their hi-tech weapons, it was proven to have little effect on Peter. All Peter felt were tickles from the hi-tech blasts from the guns.

"Bah, that tickles!" laughed Peter in his mind, but that all changed when Ben delivered a good punch sending Peter tumbling over the street's pavement, "But that wasn't a tickle!"

"Are you going to make this easy on yourself and give up?" asked Ben.

"Eh, I would if only I could talk for real" sighed Peter in his mind.

"Let's beat the stuffing out of this giant ape" said Kevin.

"Oh yeah, so that's going to be!" laughed Peter in his mind as he started to get up and charge toward the three.

"Watch out!" cried Gwen as she used her powers to create a shield around them.

Gwen tried her best to hold the shield, but Peter managed to break it using the Great Ape's strength.

"Take that, how do you like that?" laughed Peter in his mind as the three then fell to the ground.

Suddenly the Omnitrix that Peter had was wearing off.

"Holy crude, they're going to know it's obviously me!" cried Peter.

As Peter then ran around a skyscraper in downtown Quahog, he was unaware being watched by members of the Forever Knights.

"You sure that's a rogue alien we can sell on the black market?" asked one of the Forever Knights on the stakeout.

"I'm sure of it, we never get an alien like this, somehow that alien looks particularly familiar to one seen in anime" said another Forever Knight.

Peter then changed back into his normal human self as he came toward a big alleyway.

"Oh boy, am I beat!" laughed Peter.

"Wait a second, it must be that fat imbecile I saw earlier!" said a third Forever Knight at the stakeout.

"You imbecile, it's just some fat idiot citizen, he doesn't look that harmful" said the other Forever Knight.

Peter then simply passed by the three whom were watching what went on between Ben and the large alien ape.

"Say, did you see a large alien ape go around the corner to that skyscraper?" asked one of the Forever Knights.

"I, eh, don't recall, I was, eh drinking back there" said Peter as he appeared to be beaten up from the fight with Ben, Kevin and Gwen.

"Very good, carry on" said the Forever Knight.

"Yeah, you guys will do pretty good in that Medieval play about King Arthur for sure" laughed Peter.


	6. Peter the Mechanical Robot

Chapter 6: Peter the Mechanical Robot

After facing the threat the trio, Ben, Kevin and Gwen. Peter was still waiting for the alien device to warm up. The three Forever Knights that he passed started to realize that something was a bit odd about Peter.

"You know, you might be right about that large man" said one of the Forever Knights.

"Yes, I speculate he has a similar device the Tennyson boy has" remarked the second Forever Knight.

"But we'll need more information if we want to ensure this would be correct" said the third.

As the three Forever Knights began to investigate Peter, Peter's own Omnitrix started to go green again.

"Hey, look it's ready, now to look at what sort of crazy alien I'll turn into next" laughed Peter as he then gazed what looked like the image of an odd robot, "hey, I never been this one before."

As Peter pressed the button on the Omnitrix, he literally changed himself into a giant robot.

"Wow, I'm sort of a mechanical robot, now let's see what sort of vehicle I can change into" laughed Peter.

As Peter gazed around, he noticed an empty police car that was Joe Swanson's.

"Hey, there's Joe's police car, I think I'll change into that" laughed Peter.

Peter then copied the image of the police car, and immediately changed right into it. He then started to push himself against the car right off the road, and where the car was once parked.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can trick Joe to have an image of his partner as a prank" laughed Peter.

Suddenly Peter then read the images of the other police officers that were Joe's partners on the force. One of them that was recently in the car with Joe came right up on the computer.

"Ha, he'll have to do" laughed Peter.

It was just then Joe was coming out of the coffee shop after relaxing from helping Ben, Gwen and Kevin cover up the mess Peter just made.

"Hey, didn't you take time off?" asked Joe to the image of his supposed partner.

"Eh, no, I was really sleeping in the car on my break" said the image of Joe's partner.

"Well okay then, let's hit the road" said Joe as he got into the driver's seat.

"Ha, Joe fell for it!" laughed Peter.

Suddenly, the seat belt went around Joe quite tightly.

"Hey, what the heck's going on?" cried Joe as the image of his partner suddenly went away.

"Now to have a wild ride!" laughed Peter's voice.

Joe then started to scream for his life as his own police car was quite well alive driving away at very fast speeds. Suddenly, Joe's police car passed the car Kevin was in along with Gwen and Ben.

"Help, someone, this car's alive!" cried Joe to the three.

"And that's our cue to help" replied Kevin as he started up the engines of his car to give chase.

Ben immediately then changed himself into Jetray to catch up with the run away car. While Gwen flew out of the car and began to give chase as well.

"Someone, for the love of mercy, get me out of here!" cried Joe.

"Not on you're life!" laughed Peter who was really the living car.

"Why does it seem like that voice oddly sounds so familiar?" asked Ben to himself.

"I'll get him out of the car, you stop the car' said Gwen.

"That sounds like a fair deal" replied Ben.

Gwen immediately used her powers and tore up the front door. She then used her powers to undo the seat belts that were strangling poor Joe to the seat. Then she managed to use her powers to take Joe right out of the car itself.

"Aw, that's not fair!" cried Peter.

"Bah, you call that fair?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, and you're ruining my fun!" laughed Peter.

Peter then stopped, and then changed into the mechanical robot that he once was.

"No way!" cried Kevin as he stopped his car.

"Ha, there's no way you three will be able to stop me!" laughed Peter.

Suddenly, a jet roared by to which gave Peter an idea.

"Now there's an idea" laughed Peter.

"He's getting away!" cried Joe as Peter changed into the jet that juts flew right by.

"Catch me if you can!" laughed Peter.

Peter then immediately zoomed right off, and Ben still in his Jetray form followed suit.

"Let's see if we can take the plane" suggested Kevin.

"I'll provide some escorts for you" added Joe.

While everything was going on, Azmuth was observing from below along with Brian and Stewie.

"See what a mess this has become!" cried Azmuth, "I predict that it's possible the military might shoot your father out of the sky."

"Well that serves the fat man about right" laughed Stewie.

"No, you don't get it" continued Azmuth, "you're father will be doomed."

"Er, I don't think you understand Stewie, he doesn't really care that much about human life" added Brian.

"Gee thanks Brian, thanks for mentioning to this little gray man" replied Stewie.

"Well, we can take my ship and chase after them, Myrax has it already" said Azmuth as he was making his way out.

"I just hope that Peter doesn't change into any other deadly aliens" said Brian.

Meanwhile up in the skies, Ben still as Jetray was giving chase to Peter.

"This machine is going down" said Ben.

Ben then used Jetray's tail and began shooting some green lasers at Peter.

"What the heck!" cried Peter as he couldn't believe what was going on.

Peter tried his best to dodge the green lasers that were coming at him, yet one of the green lasers managed to hit poor Peter.

"Oh no, I'm hit!" cried Peter, "May Day, May Day, no wait I don't want to give them my location!"

Peter was falling quite fast while still being disguised as a jet. He then immediately crashed to the ground but in the mechanical robot form instead.

"Ouch, that hurt!" cried Peter as he was trying to get up, "I better go into the forest, or those guys will find me."

Ben was the first one to arrive on the scene and changed back into his normal human self just in the nick of time that Kevin managed to get the plane to land.

"It looks like he went into the woods nearby" said Ben.

"Time to go hunting for a big mechanical robot" laughed Kevin.


	7. Peter Prey Or Predator?

Chapter 7: Peter Prey Or Predator?

While Ben, Kevin and Gwen began to search for the suspected rogue mechanical robot. It seems Peter who had changed himself back into his normal human self already was quite lost in the woods. As Peter continued on his trek, he immediately fell down some rocks off a cliff and landing right on his knee.

"Aw, ssssss, aw, sssssss, aw!" cried Peter who was holding his knee, "Man that hurt! I hope I can change into some alien that would help me heal fast."

As Peter switched through the number of aliens on the alien device, he immediately came across a crab-like humanoid creature.

"Hey, I never been this guy" laughed Peter as he changed himself into a Predator, "holy crude, I'm one of those Predator guys. Now I can really give those three a run for their money."

While Peter then headed back into the woods, Ben, Kevin and Gwen were still searching for that rogue mechanical alien robot. Ben himself then used his Omnitrix to change into Goop.

"You sure you'll be able to cover more ground with that alien?" asked Gwen to Ben.

"Sure, I'm sure" replied Ben.

"Somehow, I don't think we're dealing with a familiar enemy here" said Kevin.

As the three ventured into the woods, Azmuth's ship landed near Kevin's plane where Stewie along with Brian, Azmuth and Myrax got out.

"Oh no, we're too late!" cried Azmuth as he noticed Kevin's plane.

"On the bright side, we should see the fat man get pummeled into pieces!" laughed Stewie which everyone began to look at him, "What?"

"This is all you're fault Stewie Griffin, if that Omnitrix of your's gets into the wrong hands, it's going to be your fault, because you created it!' barked Azmuth.

"Well, we better go in after them and warn them that it's really Peter as those aliens before someone else gets to him" suggested Brian.

"Yeah, you two do that, Myrax and I will stay behind" continued Azmuth as he and Myrax headed back into the ship.

"Well this is quite a fine mess you got us into" said Brian, "why couldn't you have not been jealous of that Ben Tennyson teen?"

"Because I wanted those aliens Peter is fooling around instead!" cried Stewie, "I should be the one to have that fun!"

While Stewie and Brian began to head deeper into the woods, Ben, Gwen and Kevin were unaware of Peter's new alien known as the Predator. Peter soon used the camouflage power the Predator had to hide from the three.

"Ha, they can't see me, they can't see me!" laughed Peter as he was doing all sort of stupid things.

Suddenly poor Peter fell down into some mud exposing himself to the three.

"Eh, you found me? Want to go play hide and seek?" asked Peter.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked Kevin as he grabbed the boulder nearby and changed into the hard rock element.

"I'm to see if Goop can unlock that powerful armor of your's!" shouted Ben.

"Whoops, looks like my time here is up, see ya later!" laughed Peter.

Peter was able to use the Predator's speed to dash out of the area in quite a fast pace. He eventually managed to get the mud that was on him off, making it harder for the three to track him down. But those three nor Stewie or Brian were not the only ones searching for a rogue alien. The Forever Knights had landed nearby searching for the rogue mechanical robot.

"I'm telling you, that mechanical rogue robot looked oddly familiar" said one of the Forever Knights.

"Bah, you must be seeing things" said the other Forever Knight.

As the plane carrying the Forever Knights landed, a squad of Forever Knights came out of the plane to search for the rogue robotic alien.

"Put you're night vision goggles on, they can sensor heat along with also anything else that moves" said the head of the Forever Knight squad leader.

But as one of the Forever Knights turned on the heat sensors in his goggles, he noticed that there was an odd crab-like humanoid that was obviously invisible.

"Eh, we have something to the right of us!" cried one of the Forever Knights.

"You're right, take him out!" ordered the Forever Knight commander.

"Hey look, you guys are from that King Arthur play, eh, why do you fellas have hi-tech military gear?" asked Peter.

"Get him!" cried one of the other Forever Knights.

Suddenly Peter soon found himself being chased down by members of the Forever Knights whom were right on his tail with search lights on. Within the woods itself, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin noticed the flash lights in the distance.

"Looks like we got company!" cried Gwen.

"And I don't think they're company we know" added Kevin.

As Peter started to run for his life, he immediately ran into Ben, Kevin and Gwen again but this time they couldn't see him. Instead, the Forever Knights caught up with the trio instead.

"Well, well, just what are you guys doing here?" asked Kevin who was ready for a fight.

"We're searching for a crab-like humanoid" replied the Forever Knight commander, "and you three are in our way."

"Hey, we saw him first!" added Ben.

"Oh, so you three want a fight, well then I'm happy to bring it to you then!" laughed the Forever Knight commander whom ordered the rest of the squad to attack.

As the Forever Knight squad were keeping Ben, Gwen and Kevin at bay, this gave the Forever Knight commander the right cover for a diversion to search for the strange alien. Peter didn't know that as he was hiding in the bushes, Stewie and Brian were coming his way.

"Did you hear that, there's a fight in progress not far from here" said Brian.

"Hey, Stewie, Brian" whispered Peter in the bushes.

"What, Peter is that you?" asked Brian as he turned the flash light onto Peter who was in his Predator alien form.

"Thanks for showing me the way!" laughed the Forever Knight commander as he used the tranquilizer on poor Peter.

"Ha, it's going to take more than just that to carry someone as heavy as the fat man" laughed Stewie.

"Then how about some sleeping gas?" asked the Forever Knight commander whom used a grenade filled with it.

The sleeping gas then put Brian, Stewie, along with Ben, Kevin and Gwen fast to sleep.

"We only came for this one" said the Forever Knight commander as he ordered the Forever Knight squad members to lift Peter.

"He's heavy for such an alien!" cried one of the Forever Knights who was struggling with carrying Peter.


	8. An Odd Interrogation

Chapter 8: An Odd Interrogation

Peter soon woke up to find himself in an unusual jail cell. He thought he was underarrest, finally arrested by Joe Swanson for his obvious wrongdoing in tricking everyone that he was Ben Tennyson. But as he soon realized, he was not in any sort of ordinary jail.

"You, get up!" roared a Forever Knight as he began to rattle the chain.

"My God that was so loud!" cried Peter who was still in the Predator form..

"You got yourself an Omnitrix, we're going to happily interrogate you to tell us where you got it from" laughed the Forever Knight.

"Gee, how can I put it in words that won't say I won't cooperate?" asked Peter.

"Sorry, but it looks like you'll have to do it anyway" laughed the Forever Knight as he left the scene.

Suddenly as the Forever Knight left the area, Peter turned back into his normal human self.

"Holy crap, they're going to torture me if I don't come up with an alien I can change into that would get me the heck out of here!" cried Peter as he began to panic.

As Peter began to search for the various aliens, he soon came across a bald-like alien.

"Ha, I never been this fella before, this guy must be smart, so smart he must be able to figure out a way out of here!" laughed Peter.

As Peter pressed the button on the Omnitrix, he literally turned into a Lantern Guardian.

"Ha, I look like a Smurf!" laughed Peter as he gazed into a mirror nearby, "But why the heck am I bald?"

Peter then began to concentrate heavily on the lock that was on the jail door, and with his powers he immediately was able to open it wide open. As Peter began to make his escape, some of the Forever Knights were heading back to the jail looking for Peter.

"It's time to get that Omnitrix off of that fat fool!" laughed the Forever Knight leading the pack.

But as the Forever Knights came toward the jail cell, it was empty. Peter wasn't to be found anyway, and the lock was somehow unlocked.

"Incredible, how could someone like this escape?" cried the Forever Knight.

"He must have used his Predator powers, and now might be invisible, turn on your heat seeking vision!" ordered another Forever Knight.

As the Forever Knights began to search for poor Peter, Peter was finally being able to escape. Yet what Peter didn't realize is that the plane being flown by Kevin landed nearby the Forever Knight hideout.

"Why do I have to come with you?" asked Stewie.

"Because it was you who caused the mess in the first place" replied Azmuth.

"Well, just go easy on Peter" said Brian.

"Well, I'm afraid that's going to be hard for the alien that I'm going to go as" replied Ben as he changed into the large tiger alien, "because when I'm finished with that fatso of a father of your's, he's never ever going to want to use an Omnitrix ever again!"

"Yeah, that's going to tell them" sighed Gwen.

"But seeing the fat man get torn up by an alien tiger should be fun!" laughed Stewie with joy.

Back in the Forever Knight hideout, Peter was still trying to figure a way out.

"Wow, this place is huge!" cried Peter, "Even though this alien is smart and all, how the heck am I going to find my way out of here?"

"I don't believe it!" cried an unfamiliar voice to Peter.

Suddenly as Peter turned, it was none other than King Patrick himself, as he and the Forever Knights gathered.

"Why didn't you tell me this new Omnitrix had a Lantern Guardian DNA in it?" asked King Patrick.

"We really haven't had a chance to examine it in general your royalness" replied one of the Forever Knights.

"Capture that Lantern Guardian, so that we may become the Lantern Forever Knight Corps!" ordered King Patrick.

"Whoa, guys, I know you might have been reading too many comic books lately, but don't you think you're going a bit too far?" asked Peter.

"Nonsense!" laughed King Patrick, "I have been a fan of the Lanterns for years, and with that sort of power, we may not need an Omnitrix, but have all the power we have in one ring!"

"Well, gotta run!" cried Peter.

"After him!" ordered King Patrick.

Poor Peter ran for his life from the Forever Knights. The time on the Omnitrix was running out, as it was going red for poor Peter. Peter soon realized he needed a hiding spot, and a large suit of an empty Forever Knight armor gave him an idea on how he could get pass the Forever Knights.

"Ha, this carelessly out of placed knight armor should do the trick" laughed Peter.

As the Omnitrix timed out as it did, Peter immediately began to quickly put on the empty knight armor on. As the Forever Knights came down the hallway searching for a Lantern Guardian, they passed by Peter who was heading the other way.

"Say, fellow Forever Knight, have you seen a Latern Guardian go this way?" asked one of the Forever Knights.

"Why, eh, yes, yes I have" replied Peter as he was cautiously heading the other way.

"Thank you" replied the Forever Knight.

As Peter headed the other way, he didn't realize that Ben busted right through the brick wall, knocking the other Forever Knights unconscious. Ben was a large tiger alien that Peter wasn't familiar with.

"Alright, I'm going to make you Forever Knights wish you stuck with theater play!" laughed Ben.

"Well, this suit of armor's not going to get me far" sighed Peter. 


	9. Another Bald Alien?

Chapter 9: Another Bald Alien?

Peter was running out of ideas as he was literally running for his life, as the likes of Ben Tennyson, dawning a large tiger-like alien was chasing right after him.

"Oh great, I can't get this suit off of me!" cried Peter.

But as Peter ran down one hallway, he bumped right into King Patrick himself whose crown fell off right of his head.

"Pardon me, but please excuse yourself on where you are going" said King Patrick, "by the way good knight, why were you in such a rush? Are you helping to find that rogue Lantern Guardian?"

"Eh, no" replied Peter.

"Okay, then why were you running?" asked King Patrick.

Suddenly Ben Tennyson bursted right in charging and making a variety of tiger roars.

"That's what I was running from" said Peter.

"Er, good point, I'll make a strategic retreat" added King Patrick as he dashed off.

As King Patrick ran toward his throne room, the doors slammed shut, and a metal door automatically came right up with two large Forever Knights guarding the entrance came into the scene.

"You, why are you not in there?" asked one of the large Forever Knights, "You should be protecting our king."

"I could use some help with that guy" replied Peter pointing to Ben who was charging right at them.

"So this tiger wants to wrestle with the likes of me?" laughed the second Forever Knight, "We'll hold him off. You get the king to safety."

"Eh, right" said Peter.

While Ben began to fight the two large Forever Knights that were in his way, Peter ran around the corner. He never been this afraid in all of his life. Finally he had managed to get the armor off of him and started to change in what sort of alien he'd be next.

"Oh come on, I've been some of these guys already" said Peter as he was looking through the aliens he already was, "hey, another bald alien. I bet this guy's more useful than the last bald alien I was."

As Peter pressed the button on his Omnitrix, he suddenly found himself to although become bald, also had a tail for some odd reason.

"Why the heck does this guy have a tail?" asked Peter as he looked behind himself, "Oh well, I'm going to teach that Tennyson punk some manners."

Back with the fight between the two large Forever Knights, the two Forever Knights were in a losing battle. Along with the other Forever Knights trying to gang up on Ben. Just then, Stewie, Kevin, Gwen, Brian and Azmuth arrived on the scene.

"Where's the fat man?" cried Stewie who was eager to see Peter get his butt kicked by Ben, "Did you destroy him yet?"

"I think you're missing the entire point here" sighed Azmuth.

"You don't understand Stewie, he's this evil genius whom is always after trying to kill Lois, and occassionally beats up Peter in the process" added Brian.

"Well, it's time to give Tennyson some help here in bringing down that big metal door" said Kevin as he used the element of metal that a spare Forever Knight suit had.

Kevin then charged and started to beat at the metal door that was protecting King Patrick and the elite members of the Forever Knights.

"Bah, they're trying to make their way through!" cried King Patrick who couldn't believe the carnage outside.

"Your majesty, should we make another strategic retreat?" asked a Forever Knight, "The odds are against us."

"Not yet, but prepare the escape shuttle anyway" added King Patrick.

Back outside, Ben was having fun knocking each one of the Forever Knights unconscious. That is, until Peter came into the scene in the odd alien that he had changed into.

"What the heck is that, some sort of a bald lizard guy?" asked Ben as he turned around.

"It's Frieza, I can't believe the fat man actually found Frieza to change into!" cried Stewie.

"You've been spending too much time watching anime" sighed Azmuth, "we have to get that Omnitrix off of your father."

"Not until I see the fat man get what he deserves!" laughed Stewie.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" asked Peter to Ben.

"You're voice, it sounds familiar, have we met before?" asked Ben who lays down a beaten up Forever Knight on the ground.

"Let's just say this town isn't big enough for the two of us" replied Peter who then gave Ben quite a punch.

Ben then flew right passed some Forever Knights, hitting the metal door and sending the metal door collapsing right down.

"My word!" cried King Patrick who was shocked to see this even for himself.

"That's right, this town isn't big enough for the both of us" laughed Peter.

"Peter, I think we really, really need to talk" said Brian who was trying to get some sense into Peter.

"Bah, you better watch your back or I'm going to slap you around like I do with Meg" laughed Peter to Brian.

"Oh, so it's a fight you want?" asked Ben as he recovered from the surprise attack, "Well I am all game for that!"

"Bring it then" laughed Peter.

As Ben was gearing up for another round with Peter, King Patrick and the Forever Knights were trying to make a hasty retreat.

"Hurry, before they remember we're here!" cried King Patrick who was running like a coward to the escape shuttle.

"They're escaping!" cried Gwen who was firing back at them.

"Er, I think we might have to deal with bigger problems!" cried Kevin as he turned his attention toward Peter.

"Oh, so your friend here is going to fight on your side then?" laughed Peter, "Well then, bring it on!"

"Oh boy, both of them are going to give the fat man a listen he'll never forget!" laughed Stewie with joy, "Now if I only had some popcorn then I could enjoy this!"

"This is going to be a long one" sighed Brian.

"I just wonder what other deadly aliens your friend Stewie put into that Omnitrix of his that idiot might change into next" sighed Azmuth. 


	10. Peter Versus Ben

Chapter 10: Peter Versus Ben

It seemed like it was going to be the final showdown between Peter Griffin and Ben Tennyson. Peter had found Frieza in his own Omnitrix which he had managed to change into earlier. He already had the strength to go and fight poor Ben who didn't see the first strike by Peter coming.

"Alright pal, you better get yourself ready, because I'm going to give you a good whooping" said Ben still in his tiger alien form.

Ben charged toward Peter and slashed his tiger claws against him. This made Stewie quite happy to see Peter be in pain.

"Go Ben, take down that fat man for good!" laughed Stewie who was cheering on Ben.

"Enough of this!" cried Azmuth, "This nonsense should end now!"

"But I'm having so much fun watching the fat man get the tar beaten out of him" laughed Stewie.

"You have to stop it, or your father might change into an alien that would hurt someone whom is innocent" continued Azmuth.

"You know, you really ruin the atmosphere around here" sighed Stewie who he along with Brian were going to get ready to retrieve Peter.

But before they could, Peter got up after being slashed by Ben's claws, and fired some sort of a red laser out of his finger zapping right at poor Ben. It sent poor Ben flying into the air and crashing right on the throne where King Patrick once sat.

"Ha, this bald alien guy beats the last one by a long shot!" laughed Peter, "Now to give Mr. Celebrity over here a taste of his own medicine."

"That was pretty good for someone like a pathetic imbecile like yourself" said Ben.

"Me, skinny?" laughed Peter, "Eh, maybe in this alien form I guess."

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart" said Ben as he got up.

"Not if I could help it" said Peter.

Peter then grabbed Ben, picking him right up.

"Wow, this alien has quite amount of strength, I'm even stronger than he is!" laughed Peter who then began to spin poor Ben around.

"Don't worry, I'll come and help you Ben" said Kevin as he was running toward him.

"Then let me help you!" laughed Peter as he threw Ben right at Kevin.

"That's it pal, you're going down!" cried Ben as he roared at Peter.

"Easy there tiger, first we need to come up with a diversion, I'll create one while you go around and grab his tail" said Kevin.

"I like where this is going" laughed Ben.

"Oh, so once again we have you doing your friend's dirty work" said Peter as he was getting ready, "well that doesn't matter anyway, because I'm going to make you sorry."

"Oh you'll be the one who is sorry" said Kevin.

Suddenly Peter could feel something from his behind, as he turned his head he noticed Ben had grabbed his tail.

"Ha, didn't see this coming, did ya?" laughed Ben, "Now I'm going to give you a taste of my own medicine, and then sum!"

Ben then began to swing poor Peter, around, and around while holding his tail. It was just then that King Patrick on the other side of the Forever Knight hideout was about to escape with his other Forever Knights.

"Finally, we'll be able to flee from this crazy fight" said King Patrick.

But the Forever Knight king spoke too soon. It was then just at that moment, that Peter was released by Ben. It sent Peter flying crashing into a number of walls, and landing right on the escape vehicles that were parked completely destroying each one of them.

"Hi there fellas, were you going to leave?" asked Peter.

"You!" cried King Patrick who was quite angry, "I recognize that voice anywhere!"

"So do I, but nobody ever bothers to listen to me" sighed the Forever Knight who really knew it was Peter as the alien.

"Ha, ha, you're just like Meg!" added Peter who pointed his finger at that particular Forever Knight.

"That's enough!" roared that particular Forever Knight, "I know the man behind these mysterious aliens isn't Ben Tennyson, but a bumbling local moron!"

"Yeah, that might make sense" said another Forever Knight.

"Yeah, if this were Ben Tennyson or at least someone else more competent, they weren't make these kind of remarks" added another Forever Knight.

"Who cares who's behind the alien, I just want that Omnitrix he's carrying" added King Patrick who then took out his sword.

"Wow, I guess you guys must be on some sort of a King Arthur union strike if you were this angry" said Peter who was really trying to find a way out.

"Oh boy, more fun!" laughed Ben as he hopped right in, while still as the alien tiger he was.

"Er, can we just make that hasty, strategic retreat on foot instead?" asked another Forever Knight to King Patrick.

"I suppose that's a wiser decision" said King Patrick.

All the Forever Knights and their King Patrick began to run away from the scene quite literally on foot.

"Now where were we?" asked Ben as he turned around to Peter.

"Oh yeah, you want something" said Peter as he then began to lift up a beaten up armored car, "I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine, by smashing you tiger boy!"

Peter then manages to gather the amount of strength and throws the smashed up armored car right at Ben. The armored car lands right on poor Ben, where Peter quickly began to pile up the other beaten up cars around him on Ben.

"Ha, let's see if you can get yourself out of this one" laughed Peter.

"Oh, I'm going to get myself out of here alright, all I just need to say is timber!" laughed Ben as he managed to use his strength to topple the pile of armored cars that were on him which then fell right on poor Peter.

"Hey, this isn't what I expected?" cried Peter.

"Ha, you're trapped!" laughed Ben who then changed back into his normal human self.

"Looks like we came here just in the nick of time" said Brian as he along with Kevin, Stewie, Gwen, Azmuth and Myrax came into the scene.

"Oh great, Stewie and Brian are here to see me in my moment of shame" sighed Peter.

"More than that, you're going to lose that Omnitrix of yours" added Azmuth, "as soon as Myrax, Kevin and Gwen get you out, we're going to operate in removing that Omnitrix."

"Aw crude!" cried Peter who really couldn't do anything about it.

About several hours later after Peter had the operation to remove the Omnitrix, everything returned to normal for Peter. He didn't have his Omnitrix, and Stewie was kept under probation where Ben, Kevin and Gwen were often hired as babysitters by Lois for punishment.

"Oh, I'm so glad to have celebrities babysit my baby boy" said Lois as she was going out with Peter.

"It's the least we could do" added Kevin.

As both Lois and Peter got into the car, Peter began to have bad thoughts about who else might retrieve his Omnitrix.

"Bah, you know what sucks Lois, that device Stewie made for me might fall into the wrong hands" said Peter.

"Well, I just hope it won't ever happen again" said Lois.

As the two drove off into the night, everything was back to the way things were for the time being.


End file.
